Naruto and the Icy Fingers of Malantin
by Coleiosis
Summary: Part Two of our adventure! Naruto, Kyata, and Sakura are off on their journey to destroy the deadly Ice Pyramid of Malantin. But how can they free the Leaf Village of an evil invasion if they are too far away? Rated T for scary situations and violence


Naruto and the Icy Fingers of Malantin

By Cole Bezotte

And so, our adventure began. After saying good-bye to our good friends, I went out with Sakura Haruno and my cousin Kyata Kuzundhai. I, Naruto Uzumaki, am still writing in this new book that Kyata had let me start. Now I am describing our next adventure as we head for the frozen land where the assassin Malantin keeps his pyramid of power. But I had such a hunch that Malantin would already be waiting for us there.

It was sad to see that the Hoeck brothers (Jean and Bean) had to say good-bye to their great friend Kyata, son of Korondia Kuzundhai (who is my father Minato's older brother). Even though Kyata is not a strong ninja like me, I can still trust him to use the great Jutsu that he tried to learn himself; he had gotten the hang of it while his brain still had the terrible disease. Now was his chance to use it again, but not the Immortal Chakra (using it while he got older would cheat death).

As we went on foot throughout our journey, the climate did indeed get colder and colder as we progressed. We had to stop at one point to put on our big coats, which were indeed very stuffy. Even though our bodies were toasty in our coats, our heads were not comfortable at all. The wind pressure was pressing against our faces like bullies throwing bad and insulting words at us, causing us to be bothered a whole lot.

It seemed like over three hours of travelling, and we became very hungry. We could not take this harsh climate anymore, and we needed to find a place where we could eat without any problem. "Where the heck can be a good spot?!" I exclaimed, trying to raise my voice over the pressuring wind and blowing snow. "I don't see anything!"

"Naruto, look!" Kyata called us while pointing toward something that was straight ahead and off in the distance. "An igloo ahead of us!"

"Great," Sakura exclaimed. "That's just what we need! Let's go!"

The three of us ran towards the igloo, desperate to get inside for comfort. But once we crawled inside, things only got a little better. It was a small house made out of the thick snow that fell. It was certainly a magical pyramid that we had to deal with. It was causing the climate to change and the weather to become berserk. I have read before that people need to snuggle up with each other in order to obtain heat. But after seeing Kyata with Sakura, I was definitely not going to take that chance. Although, it looked kind of cute seeing the two of them with their hands on each other's shoulders.

"Huh," Kyata spoke up. "This intense cold air has already frozen up my hair. What next?"

"You've always had such handsome hair," Sakura replied, a smile touching her lips.

"Will you quit it? We're in a desperate situation, and we need to go fulfill that mission fast."

In the meanwhile, the dreaded Malantin had sent an army of his goons to terrorize the Leaf Village. Only Kakashi Hatake and other ninjas and mentors were there to try to drive the bad guys away. Even the cold climate was beginning to enter into the village.

Malantin had sent his greatest captain, the uncanny Doctor Daconda, master of radioactivity. He was spraying his greatest weapon upon the innocent pedestrians of the village; it was a bottle filled with a potion that would spew out blinding mist, coating anyone that it touches. The mist would later solidify into a cake of ice, freezing the helpless victims. No matter how much he would spray, the bottle would never be empty. This definitely was a source from the magic pyramid that Malantin keeps.

But later, Kakashi and a pack of ninja mentors rushed to the scene to stop Dr. Daconda in his little act. They started by throwing mini daggers at him, but they would always bounce off of his radioactive armor. "Against my radioactive power, you have no chance," Dr. Daconda said as he laughed in terror. "Now I'll trap you forever with Malantin's freezing spell!"

But the battle-trained reflexes of Kakashi urged him to move away from the spray. So this began to be a big fight that no one forgot. "Bah," Dr. Daconda continued. "Now that Naruto has left the village, he won't be able to save this place. It's all in MY hands now!" He laughed again, thinking that his triumph had come already. Kakashi had no choice but to fight on in order to restore the village back to its normal self instead of a now-frozen wasteland.

While that was going on, Bean and Jean were trapped in their own house. They could not get out; their door was frozen shut, while they were trying to breathe all the air left in the whole house. "How are we supposed to get out of this mess?!" Jean exclaimed.

"We can't just act like all hope is lost," Bean replied. "There's got to be a way out of here!" He thought for a moment, then saw that his camera was over in the corner, still damaged from when Sakura threw him against it. "This is the only thing we have as our battering ram. Fragile or not, we're using it!" Bean picked up his camera, holding it by the stand, and aimed the head at the door, hoping that it would break the ice and barge through.

"Bean," Jean exclaimed. "What the heck are you doing?! That thing cost you a hundred bucks!"

"It's the only hope we've got," Bean replied. "I can always get a new one soon. But we've got a menace to stop!" And with that, Bean took a good step back and gave a big charge at the door. Believe it or not, the door budged, and it broke open along with the ice. They were free, but they had to help Kakashi in fighting Dr. Daconda. With all the strength and agility they had, they pushed their best punches against the army of Malantin's goons (I call them goons because they're stupid). Jean and Bean may be old, but they can really punch.

"You really think you can stop me?!" Dr. Daconda spoke again. "You are doomed!"

"His dialogue really sucks," Bean thought. "But it's our duty to get rid of him immediately!"

Meanwhile, back at the frozen land, things were getting worse for me and the others. Kyata, Sakura, and I were trudging through the snow, now thicker and deeper than ever. The snow went inside of our boots, touching our feet with such torture. The ice on the ground (underneath the snow) had gotten right through the fiber, so we could not remove our own boots.

Things were getting a bit crazy with Kyata. Since he was not a ninja like Sakura and I were, he just could not STAND the intense snow and wind that blew everywhere. I took a good look at him, seeing that he was just about to faint. Sakura and I caught him before he can fall facedown onto the snowy and icy ground. It took me another look to see that he was shedding tears about this violent snowstorm. "You'll have to go without me," his words choked. "I can't stand this any longer!"

Before I can reply, Sakura exclaimed something that grabbed my attention. "LOOK! There it is!" She pointed toward a familiar-looking object off in the distance, and I already knew what it was. It was the pyramid that we were looking for!

"We made it!" I replied. I faced Kyata again and gave him my full assurance. "We're almost done, Kyata! Stay with us!"

As we trudged harder and harder through the intense cold, we came into very close contact with the pyramid. It was the exact same size and shape from when I saw it in the vision I had earlier that day. And now, on this very night, it was the right time to destroy it once and for all!

"We made it, Kyata," I continued. "We just need to destroy this thing, and then we'll go back home! I promise!"

"I hope you do," Kyata replied in a very weak manner. "Let's do this!"

But we spoke too soon. Right then, a familiar-sounding voice interrupted us. It spoke up and said: "You have not won yet, Naruto! If you want to destroy that pyramid, you have to get through ME first, which is impossible!" I looked straight ahead to see that Malantin was right there waiting for us.

"YOU," I shouted out toward him. "I'll make sure you eat your words! My friends and I have been walking out here just to find the prize that you've kept! And now we have it! Surrender, Malantin!"

"Never," he replied. "Not while I can use this pyramid on you and coat you in unbreakable ice!"

"Everybody scatter," I said to the others. "We'll catch him off guard that way!" And so, we broke up, each of us going in different directions.

"Quick thinking, Naruto," Malantin teased. "But you've only gotten from out of the frying pan and into the fire!" He drew out a long sword from his sheath, ready to take on us when we appear again. Out from the wind came Sakura, coming in to punch Malantin in the head. She made her move, then plunged headlong into the deep pile of snow that we have been walking in.

"She caught me off-guard," Malantin thought to himself, "but she won't get another chance. She doesn't suspect my innocent looking sword is a secret capsule of deadly knives!"

After a few minutes of distraction and confusion, I did an amazing trick. I made a Shadow Clone of myself and transformed it into Kyata. I made it look like he was suffering in the cold once again, and it walked toward Malantin. Malantin caught sight of it and poised his "sword" at it, ready to strike at its neck.

"Help… me…" the transformed clone whimpered.

Malantin smiled. "Ha! I already know what tricks Naruto has up his sleeve!" With that, he slashed his sword across the fake Kyata, causing it to disappear into thin air. "Do you think I am easily deceived, you fool?!"

I finally showed myself and grabbed a hold of the pyramid. Malantin turned around to face me and mocked: "The invincible Naruto! Defender of the weak! Champion of the oppressed! How easily the mighty can be defeated!"

"Take one step forward," I replied, "and I'll destroy this thing!" I ignited myself on fire, tapping the Creature's Chakra. "Let's see you prove your abilities, mister!"

"This will be your last challenge, Naruto!" Malantin smiled. Even though this would be the end of his life because of the pyramid's doom, he was smiling. Why would he do that when his pyramid was about to be destroyed for good? "Having my pyramid destroyed would not matter. Crushing that thing would also cause MY death as well. I am connected to it. But no matter; my father would avenge my death using HIS pyramid of FIRE!"

I had to do what must be done. With one very tight squeeze (and with my Creature's Chakra power), I crushed the whole pyramid! Its glass shards flew everywhere, blocking my sight of Malantin's demise. After everything cleared up, I saw that Malantin had vanished into thin air. He was indeed dead, but our mission was not as complete as we thought it was.

Sakura got back out of the snow and reunited with me. I turned off my Chakra; the sun was about to come out again, and the snow was about to melt. "Well," she spoke up, "are things going to be better again?"

"That's for sure, Sakura," I replied. "By the way, where's Kyata?"

Sakura gasped in horror. After we had separated to catch Malantin off guard, Kyata had plopped down into the deep snow. He was too weak to fight with us. We looked down at the ground and saw that he was laying down unconscious. I got him back up to his feet, but he was still out cold. His head drooped low as he heard something very mysterious in HIS mind, like when Malantin contacted me in MY mind. Another voice spoke as his brain was filled with another vision. The voice shouted: "YOU ARE NOT ALONE… YOU SHALL BURN… YOU ARE NOT ALONE… YOU SHALL BURN!"

Our mission was not over. Malantin's master Warcress was still out there, holding ANOTHER PYRAMID! This time, it was the pyramid of FIRE, ready to BURN the entire planet!

Kyata leaned over onto my shoulder, his head hanging down. "I don't want to do this," his words choked. "I can't take it anymore! I want to go back!" The tears he shed fell to the ground as he cringed in pain.

"If you can't take anymore," I replied, "then we have no choice. Sakura, here's a map to back home. Take Kyata back there; I'll go and stop Malantin's master."

"I can't," Sakura replied. "You can't do this alone. Remember when you went out to fight Sasuke alone three years ago? You failed to bring him back, and you failed the battle. And also, you…" She paused for a moment; she did not want to mention the… death. My heart can still feel it.

"I understand." I looked down at Kyata, saying that there is still more to come about this. "Sorry Kyata. But we're gonna have to do this together. We don't have to face any more cold climates; things are gonna get hotter. It looks like Warcress is turning up the heat, so we need to destroy HIS pyramid as well."

"Very well then." Kyata got himself back to his feet and wiped the tears from his face. His expression was now more serious than ever. "Even if I have to sacrifice myself to save you both, I'll go with you. After all, I have a plan."

"Wow," Sakura thought to herself. "He was nervous back then years ago, but now he's got a plan for us. He's willing to sacrifice himself if he has to in order to save us from Warcress' wrath! He's such a brave boy."

"Then let's go," I continued. "The Leaf Village is counting on us!" And so, the adventure continued as Naruto Uzumaki, Kyata Kuzundhai, and Sakura Haruno went on their quest to find the tyrant Warcress' pyramid of fire!

**TO BE CONTINUED IN: "NARUTO AND THE HANDS OF THE DEADLY TYRANT"**


End file.
